


Беглянки

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Расцветаю огнем-закатом и сжигаю теней пурпур. Меж колосьев, горя, как злато, я сестрой мою Джесс зову.Написано на мотив сюжета из комиксов «Элиас», где Джин Грей помогла Джессике избавиться от влияния Киллгрейва.





	Беглянки

Средь лиловых полей иван-чая заблудилась малютка Джесс – и, любимому напевая, бродит под синевой небес. Милый, суженый молвил следом: «Позабудь все пути домой», — но не знал, не гадал, не ведал, что есть сила прочней его.

_На пожарищах расцветает иван-чая лиловый лес._

Птицей-фениксом воскресаю я из пепла былых чудес.

Расцветаю огнем-закатом и сжигаю теней пурпур. Меж колосьев, горя, как злато, я сестрой мою Джесс зову.

Сжала, стиснула белы пальцы теплой – не обожгу – рукой; мы с тобою теперь скитальцы, нам – спускаться к реке тропой… Нет, дорожкой кирпично-желтой. На запястьях – браслеты те, что плели мы когда-то долгой летней ночью да при свече. Пенным ворохом облетает наважденье, сирень в цвету… Мы в коротких носках шагаем, две беглянки, плечом к плечу.

Фиолетовым вянут маки, что наслали сон средь озер. Вслед несутся проклятья жалки – разожгла я в ночи костер: кругом огненным скован, схвачен на могильном холме колдун. Долг фиалковый не оплачен…

_Песню феникса я пою._

У реки веет дымным жаром. Ты беги по мосту да прочь. Мне ж – пылать здесь степным пожаром да бросать снопы искр в ночь. Мне – раскинуть по ветру крылья и пожаром обнять поля.

Колдуна, его холм могильный и владенья –

сожгу дотла.


End file.
